Say It
by EnergyTwins
Summary: With his drive along with hers, they can make the impossible possible! Enjoy this one-shot of Nessa and Andre exploring one another's mind while challenging each other's ability to be one.


**Dee: I really hope you all enjoy this one-shot of my favorite power couple! I don't know, is it just me, I think that these two hold so much power together...anyways let me stop rambling on LOL let me know in the reviews what you think! Oh, and by the way this is just a one-shot it has nothing to do with the story the sis and I are working on! Okay enjoy!**

* * *

 **Say it…**

Elegant yet hood, so amorous yet inclined to prove that it was only business, but Andre couldn't fool Nessa; she knew without a doubt in mind that the moment they were having was more. His presence brought everything in Nessa's world to a halt, and without question, his lips already found safe grounds with hers.

She abruptly parted her lips to interject, but Dre wasn't having it; he took advantage of the moment and slid his tongue into her mouth. Nessa moaned as his hand traveled along her spine and down to her ass. He firmly grabbed at it and rocked her body from side to side. She didn't know why but her eyes were closed at the time; it was like he had stolen her away for that quick moment. When she finally came back to earth she pushed away.

"What if Shyne finds out?" She was stunted by her own voice; it was so eager and sudden that she found it hard to believe the moment was happening.

"Well, I could see that ending bad but how is Shyne going to find out something he's already aware of?" Andre responded with surety.

Nessa scoffed. "What makes you so sure that he knows anything?"

Andre rolled his eyes and chuckled. "He's an idiot if he doesn't see the obvious." He pulled her in closer to him; he could feel the heat radiate from her soft chocolate skin. He chuckled. "So take this all in…

His lips grazed along her shoulder to her neck, so soft and alluring, Nessa felt her hairs rise.

"And why worry about what Shyne thinks? He wants you to be happy, right?"

Nessa created space between the two of them once more. "He wants me to be smart... you know make all the right moves-

"Well that's cool because you and I both know you surpass that." Andre coaxed her mouth with his.

She had to ask not caring so much about her own pride. "Do you think this is smart Dre? Carrying on like this?"

She walked away from the perfect and enticed man. She paced back and forth as her finger rested on her lips. Andre smiled deviously; he thought it was so cute how worked up she got about business, but that was one of the things he loved the most about her, she was so sure of her moves and the future ones. She took pride in her ability to win and Dre- he could relate. He slowly walked towards her and obstructed her movements. He wrapped his arms around her as his hands explored her thighs. His touches were so gentle; Nessa grew weak and moist in the center between her thighs.

"I-I just-

Her words were broken up by Dre's teeth nibbling at her ear.

With all the strength she had left from his slick moves, she pulled free from his embrace. He grew a bit impatient and sighed. He rose both hands, a sign of defeat, and leaned against his desk.

"Okay Nessa I'm listening."

"What? Stop acting like you don't know where I'm coming from Dre! THIS right here, this is the kind of stuff that clouds judgement."

Andre lifted a coke from his desk and nodded. He listened to her stress on how important it was to always be well aware of what could be when it came to actually running a business as if he wasn't already aware of it. As if he didn't have a master's degree in business under his belt, but he still found it cute and a definite turn on. She was so ambitious and so sure about what she wanted. Nessa was strong willed and knew whom she was and that right there was what made him fall for her so hard. There was no question about it, about anything at that matter, and even though he loved Rhonda and knew she could never be replaced, he knew Rhonda never had Nessa's drive.

"Dre, DRE! Are you even listening?"

Ness about had with him. She had her hands rested on her hips with her lips tightly sculpted in an unimpressed expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes still and pierced.

Dre laughed and walked up to the beauty of fury. She still held the same position and scowled at him.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"Really?" She demanded.

"Since when did you start having doubt in us?" he asked, he gently grabbed her hips and slowly pulled her in closer to him. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Now you know that's not it"

"Okay then it's lack of trust, right?"

"You know I trust you"

"You know that I put my whole life into this company. I live breath sleep empire EVERYDAY…Nessa I trust that WE can make this ours because together we hold so much damn power it's unbelievable. The only person I could trust was myself in the beginning, but when I met you...there was no doubt in my mind that we could execute this plan. I need you not to only trust in me but trust in US."

Andre gazed into her eyes; not only could she see the sincerity in his eyes but she could feel it. He trusted in them so why couldn't she. She nodded and kissed him. There was no need for word exchange, their vibes did all the communicating and their body language spoke at many different levels. Dre picked her up so quickly, she could of sworn she was flying for a second and placed her onto the desk. His kisses became less disciplined and more aggressive. Nessa rolled her neck as he planted rough kisses all over it. He finally made it to her mouth and passionately kissed her. Nessa gasped in between the breaks they gave in to breathe.

"Mmmm," Nessa sang as Dre's hands explored down her thighs and lifted her to pull up her tight, fitted, gray maxi dress which allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist. She bucked as his erection pressed against her moist center. He tugged at her lip with his teeth and found a spot on her shoulder to bite.

"Say it," Dre demanded.

"Ugh, say what?" she panted.

"I want hear you say that you have trust in us,"

But before Nessa could get a word out, she could feel his dick press deep into her entrance. Nessa gasped and dug her nails into his back.

"Say it," he demanded again as he stroked slowly but roughly.

"I trust…in us!" She conformed.

Nessa moaned as Dre went harder and harder. Their bodies glistened with sweat and their trust present.


End file.
